Season 3 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 3 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast # Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) # Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (24 episodes) # Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (24 episodes) # Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler (24 episodes) # James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds (24 episodes) # and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer (24 episodes) Special Guest Star :Main article: Special Guest Star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (10 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Three or more episodes ** Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) ** DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer (24 episodes) ** Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman (23 episodes) ** Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega (14 episodes) ** Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (14 episodes) ** Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar (12 episodes) ** Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar (12 episodes) ** Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia HernandezUncredited in (11 episodes) ** Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders (10 episodes) ** Greg Ellis as Michael Amador (9 episodes) ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (9 episodes) ** Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard (8 episodes) ** Gina Torres as Julia Milliken (7 episodes) ** Christina Chang as Sunny Macer (6 episodes) ** Jamie McShane as Jerry Whitehorn (6 episodes) ** Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler (6 episodes) ** Riley Smith as Kyle Singer (6 episodes) ** Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus AlversUncredited in (5 episodes) ** Agnes Bruckner as Linda (5 episodes) ** Josh Cruze as OriolCredited as a co-star in and (5 episodes) ** Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders (5 episodes) ** Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan (5 episodes) ** Michael Cavanaugh as Joseph O'Laughlin (4 episodes) ** Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind (4 episodes) ** Albert Hall as Alan Milliken (4 episodes) ** Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer (4 episodes) ** Doug Savant as Craig Phillips (4 episodes) ** Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon (3 episodes) ** Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker (3 episodes) ** Maria del Mar as Rachel Forrester (3 episodes) ** Kevin Fry as KevinUncredited in (3 episodes) ** David Labiosa as David Gomez (3 episodes) ** Randle Mell as Brad Hammond (3 episodes) ** Miguel Najera as TomasCredited as a co-star in and (3 episodes) ** Conor O'Farrell as Ted PackardUncredited in (3 episodes) ** Andy Umberger as Dr. Linzer (3 episodes) ** and Sarah Clarke as Nina MyersListed in end credits in (6 episodes) *Two episodes ** Jenni Blong as Susan Cole ** Matt Bushell as Cale ** Kevin Chapman as Kevin Mitchell ** Patrick Fabian as William Cole ** Jenette Goldstein as Rae Plachecki ** David Herman as Dalton Furrelle ** Scott Klace as Danny ** Ted Marcoux as Sam Singer ** Gonzalo Menendez as Pablo ** Gino Montesinos as Eduardo ** Bruce Nozick as a Division agentUncredited in ** Rick Ravanello as Captain Reiss ** Mark Rolston as Bruce Foxton ** Kett Turton as Tim ** Shawn Woods as Frederick * ** Mark Arnott as Chuck ** Lorry Goldman as Douglas Shaye ** Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * ** John Pyper-Ferguson as an inmate ** Leonard Roberts as Buchanan ** Lobo Sebastian as Peel * ** Steve Rankin as Major John Blanchard * ** Carlos Sanz as: *** Simon Cullens *** MarioAppears in deleted scenes only * ** Marco Sanchez as Agent Rafael Gutierrez * ** Jack Kehler as Kevin Kelly * ** Colby French as Captain Mike Murphy * ** Philip Moon as Jim Wong ** Christopher Stanley as Bill ** Tony Todd as Detective Michael Norris * ** JD Cullum as Bruce Margolis ** Paul Vincent O'Connor as Chief Hendricks * ** Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Diana White ** Simon Templeman as Trevor Tomlinson * ** Brigid Brannagh as Kathy McCartney ** Bryan Rasmussen as Ed Miller * ** Alan Dale as Vice President James Prescott ** Richard Holden as General Stone ** Kyme as Alice ** Shiloh Strong as Lennox * ** Matt Salinger as Mark Kaner * ** Andrew Borba as a man on subway * ** Kamala Lopez-Dawson as Theresa Ortega ** Randy Thompson as Roger Sommers ** Salvator Xuereb as Arthur Rabens Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy KellyUncredited in all episodes except (10 episodes) ** Julian Rodriguez as SergioCredit only in (4 episodes) ** David Chisum as Phil (2 episodes) ** Brian Catalano as a CTU field technician (2 episodes) ** Wilmer Calderon as Pedro (2 episodes) ** Vincent Corazza as Tyler (2 episodes) ** Alejandra Flores as BeatrizUncredited in (2 episodes) ** Eduardo Garcia as Emilio (2 episodes) ** Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (2 episodes) ** Steve Lanza as JesseUncredited in (2 episodes) ** Roger Ranney as a hotel security guardCredit only in (2 episodes) ** Forbes Riley as Carol (2 episodes) ** Pamela Stollings as a reporter (2 episodes) ** Lauren Storm as Jenna (2 episodes) ** Mark Thompson as a debate moderator (2 episodes) ** Mandy June Turpin as an infected hotel guest (2 episodes) * ** John Bisom as Ford ** Jorge Noa as a horse trainer * ** Norm Compton as Ed ** Darin Cooper as Don ** JF Pryor as Zach Parker ** David Reivers as Detective Fisher * ** Michael Canaan as Phillips ** Keith MacKechnie as a virologist ** Ty Upshaw as Jeff Benson * ** Steve Heinze as a prison guard * ** Henry LeBlanc as Officer Brooks ** Oscar Nunez as a Salazar pilot * ** Deena Dill as Rita Cullens ** Vivian Guzman as Sandra * ** Alicia Bien as Jane ** Margaret Easley as a presidential aide ** John Nielsen as a post-debate reporter ** Darren O'Hare as a post-debate reporter * ** Frank Alvarez as a Salazar guard ** Jaclyn Sara Silvers as Sarah * ** Sven Lindstrom as a Delta Force medic * ** Christine Devine as a Fox News reader ** Thomas Hildreth as a Delta Force pilot * ** Neisha Folkes as Marcy ** Fred Griffith as a CTU doctor ** Butch Klein as Eric Richards ** Ed Wasser as Jason Carasone * ** Matthew Kaminsky as a hotel security guard ** David Kelsey as a CTU forensics agent ** Nathanial Moon as Michael Amador's guard * ** Gavin Glennon as Saunders' virus courier ** Eamon Hunt as Dorman ** Sue Jin Song as a hotel guest * ** Liann Pattison as Danny's loved one * ** J. Scott Shonka as Stevens * ** Robert Bezanilla as Saunders' mercenary ** Bill Kalmenson as man in red shirt ** Sean Smith as Sam Tyler ** Mary Wickliffe as a nurse * ** Paris Tanaka as a hotel guest * ** Michelle C. Bonilla as a field reporter ** Andrew A. Rolfes as Wilson ** Angelena Swords as a CTU analyst * **David Fabrizio as a TAC team member * **Charlie Sandlan as Agent Liles * ** Conroe Brooks as an LAPD officer ** Bob Jesser as a bystander ** Kevin McCorkle as an LAPD officer ** Andre Rishi as a CTU agentCredit only Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Dana Bunch as a CTU agent (6 episodes) ** James Caffery as: *** Jimmy Bronson ( ) *** Peterson (3 episodes) ** Michael Atlas Lane as CTU field agent (4 episodes) ** Gregory J. Barnett as: *** a prison guard ( ) *** a security guard ( ) *** Danny (stunt double) ( ) ** Brian Durkin as Brian Pierson (3 episodes) ** Troy Gilbert as: *** an irate driver ( ) *** a prisoner / a SWAT team member ( ) *** Jack Bauer stunt driver ( ) ** John Meier as: *** Inmate D-9973 (2 episodes) *** Stephen Saunders' henchman ( ) ** Ted Barba as a prison guard (2 episodes) ** Jeffrey G. Barnett as: *** a shopper ( ) *** a Chandler Plaza Hotel guest ( ) ** Mark Bedell as a Delta Force member (2 episodes) ** Jed Bernard as Barry (2 episodes) ** Randy Davison as Devereux (2 episodes) ** Oliver Keller as: *** Stephen Saunders, stunt double ( ) *** Arthur Rabens, stunt driver ( ) ** Henry Kingi, Sr. as: *** a van driver ( ) *** Oriol stunt driver ( ) ** Steven J. Pershing as Michael Amador's bodyguard (2 episodes) ** Mikhail Tank as Hector Salazar's henchman (2 episodes) ** Matthew Taylor as Jack Bauer stunt double (2 episodes) * ** Chad Randall as Parker's accomplice ** Thyme Lewis as Parker's accomplice * ** Tom Kiesche as a prison guard ** Billy D. Lucas as a prison guard * ** Yoshi Ando as prison inmate ** Ronnie Freeman as prison inmate ** Jalil Jay Lynch as prison inmate ** Orlando Ortega as prison inmate ** Erik Stabenau as a prison guard / an inmate ** Chuck Tamburro as a helicopter pilot ** Christopher Whitman as prison inmate * ** Antonio Munoz * **Edward Fernandez as Leon * ** Robert Alonzo as a Salazar guard ** Marcus Young as Nina's henchman * ** Greg Fitzpatrick as Ramon Salazar (stunt double) * ** Jacque Parson as EileenVoice only * ** Mark Newsom as the Secretary of the Interior * ** Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Young * ** Doc Duhame as Graves or Martinez ** Richy B. Jacobs as CTU security ** Jimmy N. Roberts as Saunders' sentry ** John Tamburro as Ryan Chappelle (stunt pilot) * ** George Alan as Dr. Joyner * ** Joseph Hodges as a motorcyclist ** Michael Jacey as Agent John ** Richard John Walters as Agent Adam ** Tony Wayne as Robin Powers * ** Pete Walsh as Agent Witt * ** Tim Gilbert as Saunders' man * ** Don McGovern as CTU agent * ** Cathy Herd as a teacher ** Vladimir Rajcic as subway passenger Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * Multiple episodes ** Jeannie (3 episodes) ** Felipe (2 episodes) ** Ian (2 episodes) ** Luis (2 episodes) ** Trell (2 episodes) * ** Chris ** David Goss ** Tracy * ** Benjamin ** Daniel * ** Evan * ** Agent Johnson * ** Senator Hayes * ** Amador's operative ** Patrick ** Yuri * ** Barb ** Brian ** Matt ** Steve * ** Nick * ** Dennis * ** Pach * ** Agent Graves ** Agent Martinez ** Young * ** Janitor decoy agent ** Anne Schwartz * ** Ari ConsulPhoto only ** Al Crenshaw ** Dave Evans ** Infected CTU agent ** Bill Kendall ** Sayid Kolobe ** Ronnie Pope * ** Dan ** Agent Davis ** Sara Kaufman ** Pete * ** Sam * ** Wilson * ** Frank Cassar ** Haynes ** Terrorist helicopter contact ** Usher Notes Category:Season 3 actors